Celebrating
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Takes place during the final moments of the season finale "Family" where Faye Chamberlain and Melissa Glaser are celebrating getting their solo magic again but in this one shot, they will also celebrate their first kiss. Fayelissa. Faye/Melissa


A/N: One shot to how this scene really should have ended. Prompt provided by anon.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Melissa was walking up the stairs to Faye's room. She'd invited Melissa to hang out instead of going out with Jake which made her happy. She was so thankful to still have her best friend around after she'd been kidnapped by the witch hunters last night after prom. While trying to rescue Faye, they'd been captured and nearly killed.

Melissa just wanted to stay in and be safe with her best friend. Nearly losing her made her realize how much she cared for Faye. The hidden feelings that were now uncovered. She turns the doorknob and opens the door to find Faye walking around with champagne in her hand. She was also in her underwear and wearing a long cardigan type sweater

"What the hell's going on?" Melissa asks as she steps in.

"We're celebrating" Faye says with a big grin on her face.

"What exactly?"

"Being alive! And having our solo magic back of course" Faye still grinning uses her magic to pop open the champagne sending the cork flying across the room. Melissa and her find it amusing.

"Get dressed. We're going out." Faye says as she turns around and uses her magic to make a dress move to Melissa who catches it. "I know that one fits you."

"Faye, it's Sunday night in Chance Harbor. There's nothing going on."

Faye starts pouring the champagne in cups for them. "You've got it all wrong." She finishes and grabs the cups then walks over to Melissa. "Think big. We have solo magic. We can make this town whatever we want." She teasingly shakes the cup of champagne in front of Melissa.

"Okay, I like it." Melissa takes the cup giving Faye a smile. "So our new motto is…less being burned at the stake and more…fun?"

Faye nods approvingly. Melissa snaps her fingers using her magic to turn on the radio. Music starts playing.

"To solo magic." She moves her cup closer to Faye's who clinks it back.

"About damn time."

They take a drink from their cups. The doorbell rings. Melissa looks back.

"Who's that?"

"The hot taxi driver I ordered."

"Yeah. Of course."

They giggle. Faye starts dancing with her drink still in hand and Melissa joins her. Both obviously don't care about changing clothes and going out any time soon. Faye takes another drink from the cup before setting it down on her dresser. She grabs Melissa's hand and dances with her.

"To being alive!"

"To being alive with solo magic"

"Damn right."

They laugh. Faye spins her around and around. Melissa collides with her sending them both to lose their balance and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Melissa rubs the back of her head. Faye had landed on top of her. She was giggling.

"Sorry, Melissa."

Melissa looked up at her waiting for her to get off but Faye stayed in place smiling. She was staring making Melissa feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just…"

"Just what?"

Melissa stared at the green eyes looking back. Faye leaned in really close to her barely a few inches away from her lips.

"You just look so beautiful."

Melissa quickly blushed. Faye finally got off and sat on the floor in front of her. Melissa sat up and stared at her. She noticed that she was also blushing.

"I've always thought you were beautiful too, Faye…and I've always kind of had a…crush on you."

"Have you?"

"Yeah."

"You know there was a reason why I asked you to come over and hang out with me instead of going out with Jake."

"What was the reason?"

"Because while I was locked up with the witch hunters, I couldn't stop thinking about never seeing my best friend again. I mean, yeah I thought about my mom and the rest of the circle but you were the first person to come to mind. I didn't want to die and not get to tell you how I felt."

"I thought the same thing when we learned Eben took you. And when Jake and I went to save you, I should've been the one to kiss you but he jumped in front of me before I got the chance."

Faye smirks.

"Well, here's your chance."

Melissa got nervous. She felt the pressure of making the first move. Faye grabs her hands.

"I'll make it easier for you. We both lean in on the count of three, okay?"

"Okay."

They count to three then lean in and kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. I loved it."

"Me too. I guess we're not just celebrating being alive and our solo magic, we're celebrating our first kiss."

"Our first kiss."

They both smile at each other before leaning in to kiss again.


End file.
